mark_of_the_predator_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Hudson
Angel Hudson is the protagonist of the series. He is a violent vigilante and a former military special ops veteran, he became a vigilante who aimed to clean up Miami of all crime by any means necessary while seeking to avenge his family. Biography Personality Angel is a man who has come to see the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they do not harm innocents again. His sense of morality has turned to the extreme, differing greatly from what most would consider acceptable ideals of good and bad. He firmly believes that the wicked deserve to be punished and stopped permanently and that their deaths, no matter how brutal and even illegal, are needed as they better the world. As a consequence, Angel is a controversial figure among the general public, with many people either condemning or praising his actions. His military past has hardened him to even the most extensive violence, as well as his iron mentality; he claims to not suffer from PTSD for his actions as a soldier nor does he claim to feel particularly disturbed when he saw his friends die or kill for the first time. However, the events left him too exhausted to spend enough time with his family before their brutal deaths. The death of his family completely traumatized him with vivid night terrors and flashbacks to the night they were murdered. A devastated Angel transformed into a violent, almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he becomes an extremist. He is brutal, cold, and efficient. He uses extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and eventually kill them. He firmly believes that the truly evil deserve no mercy, and as such holds no regrets over the criminals he kills. However, despite this Angel greatly values the lives in innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed. He upholds an honor code of getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. As delved deeper into his vigilante career, Angel became increasingly more vengeful and sadistic, abandoning the honor code of his squad in pursuit of his personal vengeance. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Angel is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family and wishes to make up for his inability to protect them. Though he undoubetly loved his family with all his heart, Angel admitted that his true home is only at wartime and when he feels like a soldier - something which he enjoyed more than being a family man. Despite having the chance to honor their memories and accept their deaths, Angel believes his vengeance against those who murdered them is more important and ultimately what drives him to war. Angel also believes in returning favors. Angel dislikes the thought of being insane and not having control over his actions as it goes against what he believes his mission stands for. At the same time, he does not care if the innocents of Miami and the law enforcement think of him. When it comes to dealing with non-criminals and law enforcement officers who get in his way, Angel will employ non-lethal methods to deal with them including knocking them unconscious as he refuses to ever kill an innocent. Outside of vigilantism, Angel does have other interests and even a certain sense of fun, such as playing guitar. He has a liking to music and reading. Beyond this Angel has no interest in making friends but despite this, Angel has a tendency to being capable of growing emotionally attached to people in his life regardless of his hardened exterior. Skills and Abilities Relationships Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Inmates Category:Military